Camerupt
Event Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch countdown when Moves ≤ 8. Do these disruptions in order every 3 moves: 1) Fill rows 3-5 with Disruption Pattern 1 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 |cd2 = Switch countdown after disrupting 4 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 1: 1) Fill the 2x2 area at C3 with 2) Fill the 4x4 area at B2 with Disruption Pattern 3 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 4 4) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 5 |cd3 = Switch countdown after disrupting 1 time. Fill rows 3-5 with Disruption Pattern 6 if Combo ≥ 2 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |ERweeknum = 15 |ERduration = 7 |notes = }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch countdown after disrupting 1 time. Fill rows 5 and 6 with Disruption Pattern 1 every 5 moves |cd2 = Switch countdown after disrupting 1 time. Fill the 2x4 area at C1 with every 0 move |dp1 = |ERweeknum = 15 |ERduration = 7 |drop1 = |drop1chance = 25 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 3.125 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 1.5625 |notes = 3.33% encounter rate }} around |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 8, do in order every 3 moves: 1) Fill rows 3-5 with Disruption Pattern 1 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 1, do in order, switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 4 times: 1) 2x2 at the center 2) Fill the 4x4 area at the center with Disruption Pattern 3 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 4 4) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 5 |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 2, fill rows 3-5 with Disruption Pattern 6, then switch to Countdown 2 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |duration = |-|11/22/16 to 11/28/16= + 5 + 15 , + 4 + 10 , + 4 + 6 , + 3 + 4 , + 3 + 2 , + 2 + , + + , + + , + + , + + 3000 , + 3000 , 3000 |3dsna=1-100, 101-300, 301-600, 601-1000, 1001-2100, 2101-3600, 3601-5200, 5201-7800, 7801-10400, 10401-13000, 13001-16800, 16801+ |3dseu=1-100, 101-200, 201-500, 501-700, 701-1500, 1501-2600, 2601-3700, 3701-5600, 5601-7400, 7400-9300, 9301-12100, 12101+ |3dsjp=1-300, 301-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-4000, 4001-8000, 8001-14000, 14001-20000, 20001-30000, 30001-40000, 40001-50000, 50001-65000, 65001+ |mobile=1-600, 601-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-8000, 8001-16000, 16001-28000, 28000-40000, 40001-60000, 60001-80000, 80001-100000, 100001-130000, 130001+ }} already owned: }} }} at C1 and 10 in rows 5 and 6 |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = 10 in rows 5 and 6 (similar to initial board layout) after 8 moves, then switch countdown |cd2 = Immediately 2x4 at C1, then switch countdown |duration = |-|10/10/17 to 10/16/17= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=12.5|drop3= |drop3chance=6.25}} }} and 6 in rows 1 3 5 |boardlayout = |cd1 = Resets the board every 4 moves, switch to Countdown 2 if Moves ≤ 10 |cd2 = Resets the board every 3 moves, switch to Countdown 3 if Moves ≤ 5 |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 2, do in order: - Fill row 6 with this: - Fill row 5 with this: - Fill row 4 with this: - Fill row 3 with this: |duration = |-|11/22/16 to 11/28/16= + 3 + 3 601-1800: + 2 + 2 1801-4500: + + 4501-9000: + + 9001-14000: + + 14001-18000: + 18001-24000: + 24001+: Mobile: 1-3000: + 3 + 3 3001-10000: + 2 + 2 10001-30000: + + 30001-60000: + + 60001-90000: + + 90001-120000: + 120001-160000: + 160001+: }} }} |cd2 = Immediately 2x4 at C1, then switch countdown |duration = |-|11/15/16 to 11/28/16= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=3.125|drop3= |drop3chance=1.56|notes=2% encounter rate}} |-|12/28/15 to 01/11/16= }} Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon